board8fandomcom-20200216-history
(8)Hero vs (11)Rinoa Heartilly vs (20)Aeris Gainsborough 2013
Results Round One Wednesday, July 10th, 2013 Ulti's Analysis Chris single-handedly has been trying to get DQ5 Hero into a contest for years. In a contest where Board 8 decided all of the 8 seeds by ourselves, this was the contest for it to finally happen. But actually winning a match? Nah. Aeris > Rinoa > Hero was bound to be a lock. Look at Dragon Quest's contest history: http://www.gamefaqs.com/poll/2436 http://www.gamefaqs.com/poll/3449 http://www.gamefaqs.com/poll/4126 Unless some character got into a character battle that I forgot about, that's the entire list. Three matches of absolute crap. So when Aeris blew the poll away and Hero's joke votes got him into second place early, no one really batted an eye. Even later when Hero built that lead to 250 in an hour, it was still seen as a joke. It wasn't until the realization that he wasn't actually slowing down did people realize what was going on here. Dragon Quest 5 Hero was actually winning second place! Yeah it took a massive series of related events, like Aeris being in a poll with him alongside one of the most hated FF females in the series, but who cares! Hero, freaking DQ5 Hero, got into a contest and busted some gurus upside the face. No one can ever take that from the little guy. Also since Rinoa might never get into another poll, it's worth noting how much she sucks as a character. Seriously, she is absolute whore garbage that should have been killed during two different spoilers in that game, and to this day I'm convinced she was never killed because of FF7 disc 1 backlash. But her not being around would have at least made her tolerable. I'm still convinced that all the Squall hate for years and years was just Rinoa hate channeled onto him because of his idiot beta male ass going out of his way for her over and over again no matter how many times she didn't appreciate it. Screw Rinoa, most deserved victim of a contest upset in recent memory. Zen's (Late) Analysis I'm going to take a second before I get into this match to point out just how awful the font is for the character names in these match pics. It's hard to tell what exactly I mean but having 3x3 little boxes for each letter makes the some letters really ugly and hard to see. I'll point out specifics if I see them. "Tina" in Tiny Tina's pic looks pretty bad. Here's a fun fact, the font used in R1 of 2008 is called "Acquaintance" and is also the font partially used in the Angry Video Game Nerd logo. yes these are the things zenofthunder remembers but he doesn't remember anything about 2013 OK here is an actual match anal-ysis: ----------------------------------- Getting Hero into a contest was not only a victory for long-time B8er Chris but also for everyone ever who has nominated someone that has a name like "protagonist" or "demi-fiend." Seriously, I can't believe we got multiple characters into this contest with BS names like "Hero." So yeah DQV Hero finally got into a contest after a decade of rallies. All it took was a field of almost 250 characters for it to happen! I remember thinking he wouldn't break 15%. Who cares about Dragon Quest in America, right? Especially one as old as V. But thanks to the low votals, Hero was able to ride the Final Fantasy Girl train all the way to second place. He even (just barely) managed to avoid getting doubled by Aeris. Was Aeris always "Aerith" in these contests? Was Ceej a weeb that used the proper name or did Allen bring us into the Age of the "th?" Yeah so Rinoa got SFF'd pretty hard and a lot of people's Expert brackets got ruined. In retrospect though would she have ever had any power in these things? She's a tertiary FF character at best, from a game people have been turning on more and more each year. Can @LeonhartFour tell us what he thinks about this girl that launches a dog like a rocket with her wrist? Category:2013 Contest Matches